Cheap Wine and Butterflies
by lady lutka
Summary: In which a very drunk Juvia discovers that subtlety doesn't work on men like Gray. Alternately, Gray decides that intoxicated Juvia is his most formidable opponent. —gray&juvia /zestiness&lemon/
1. so you'll stay?

**disclaimer: Mashima holds all rights :*(**  
 **notes: MAJOR warning with this one. If you're looking for cute water mage x ice mage fluff, this ain't the place.**

* * *

He's standing shirtless on her doorstep holding a bottle of cheap red wine with a stomach full of butterflies.

Her door seems incredibly daunting—which is absolute bullshit, because he's fought demons and monsters and crazy powerful mages yet here he is, sweating at the sight of a four-inch thick slab of dead tree.

His hand trembles only slightly as he tentatively reaches up, knuckles only barely brushing the wooden interface before he wrenches his hand back. He's chanting curses in his head— _dickhead, just knock on the fucking door. What, scared the damn thing's gonna swallow you up or something?_

The door may not tear into him, but he's sure Juvia will. Not only had he forgotten that he was due to take a job with her and blown her off in favour of traipsing through Fiore on his own, but he had also forgotten it was _their damn anniversary._ Sure, it wasn't like they were "together", but Juvia insisted they celebrate their third year in each other's company. Who was he to go against her wishes? (Knowing her, she'd probably drown Magnolia if he didn't do _something._ )

Swallowing his pride, Gray rapped on the door softly with the back of his hand. Honestly, he couldn't believe he was scared shitless because of a _woman._ If it were Lucy or Erza or even Mira, then he could understand why his knees shook like a man preparing to walk into war. But this was _Juvia,_ the very same woman who called him "Gray-sama" (like his ego needed more of a reason to blow up) and bandaged his wounds on missions.

The door creaking open wrenched Gray from his thoughts and he flinched, locking his knees.

"Uh, hey, Juvia."

The woman regarded him with a blank look as she lounged in her doorway, hip jutting out and her pale legs crossed at the ankles. She was barefoot with her wavy hair pulled into a messy ponytail, blue strands framing her pale face—which had his knees trembling for entirely different reasons—and her arms crossed over her chest.

Gray's eyes trailed up her form and stopped at the neckline of the overly large shirt she wore. He could've sworn he recognised the damn thing from somewhere… with a start, Gray realised she was very much wearing _his_ T-shirt. Gray swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. This woman would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Yes, Gray-sama? Can Juvia help you at all?"

Oh, yes she could help him. She could start by taking off his damn shirt and putting something else on—preferably long enough to cover _those fucking endless legs._

Gray held the bottle up awkwardly, "I got you something, I guess."

"Oh? Whatever for, Gray-sama?" Juvia's eyes narrowed slightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Gray watched her closely, wondering if he'd imagined the way her pink lips pulled into a smirk. Where the hell had this… this cocky seductress come from? Gray realised he was pointedly staring at her, mouth hanging agape. Juvia examined her nails mindlessly, as if the sight of him practically grovelling at her feet were a usual occurrence. The ice mage cleared his throat, fingers nervously twitching to the waistband of his pants.

"Well, I sorta blew you off and then I forgot about yesterday…" Gray trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Juvia snapped her eyes from his wandering fingers, her eyes carefully blank. "And what was yesterday? Juvia can't recall it being her birthday…"

Gray caught on to her tricks quickly, teeth grinding. The damn woman was trying to get him to actually _say_ it _out loud_ —that he'd somehow forgotten it was their "anniversary" (what the hell was so damn special about an anniversary anyway?).

A hand lazily trailing down his chest caught his attention quickly.

"Oi, Juvia—!"

The woman clamped a hand over his mouth, shushing him with a gentle—albeit slightly smug—smile. "Why don't you come inside? Juvia wouldn't mind having a sip from your… bottle."

Gray's eyes snapped to Juvia's instantly, his innards absolutely quaking. The woman merely fluttered her lashes and pulled him inside by the chain around his neck. She let the door swing shut, the resounding thud echoing in Gray's empty brain. He was still cursing himself—

 _WhatthefuckareyoudoingGraystopturnaroundohmyfuckinggodgetthefuckoutnow._

Once again, a hand snaking around his shoulders yanked him from his thoughts.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia purred into his ear, her nails lightly trailing across the sensitive skin of his back. Gray fought the shiver threatening to shake him, hands tightening around the bottle.

"Yeah?" he somehow managed to croak out, manpride pirouetting and waltzing out the front door.

Juvia's lithe hands continued to trail down his back, coming around his ribs and following the contours of his stomach. Her fingers were feather-light as they trailed to his pant waistband, fiddling with the belt loops.

"Why don't you let Juvia deal with the _wine_ , hm?" her voice was breathy in his ear, his breaths laboured in hers. Damn this woman and damn stupid fucking double meanings.

Suddenly, the bottle was wrenched from his hands and he was watching Juvia sashay down the hall, her hips swinging delectably in his shirt—which looked almost _too good_ on her.

It was only then that he realised she was stumbling rather than sashaying, her balance nothing but helter-skelter. Gray cursed under his breath and cautiously made his way to her living room, dreading the sight of what awaited him.

Her living room was a mess—pillows and blankets littered the floor and _was that a life-sized doll version of himself?_ What scared him most, though, were the various _empty_ bottles of liquor and champagne. A cocktail mixer lay on its side on the coffee table, a colourful cocktail that smelled of blueberries untouched in a tall glass.

So, she was drunk.

Gray shook his head, cursing himself for not realising sooner. Only _drunk_ Juvia had the courage to basically seduce his pants right off him.

"Juvia, what's up with all the alcohol?" he called out in an attempt to solve the problem before him (and to distract himself from racy thoughts of Juvia removing his pants with her teeth).

Juvia's words were only slight slurred as she replied, "Cana-san and the girls- _hic_ -decided to have a sleepover party in Juvia's living room."

"Why all the alcohol?" Gray muttered to himself, face scrunching up when he almost stepped on a pair of lacy pink panties.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia called from the kitchen, "Juvia ran out of wine glasses! Juvia thinks it's best to share from the bottle!"

"What about all your other glasses?"

"It seems Juvia doesn't have anything at all! Oh well!"

Gray rolled his eyes, making his way to the front door. "You know, I should really be going… long day, you know how it is."

The doorway to freedom was only one foot away when a hand dragged him back.

"Don't be like that, Gray-sama. Juvia hasn't seen you in so long," Juvia pouted, her mood shifting entirely. Gray's eyes widened at the tears falling freely from her eyes.

"O-Oi, don't cry over nothing."

Juvia's eyes suddenly brightened. "So you'll stay?"

"I never said—"

A squeal left Juvia's lips and she wrapped herself around his arm, jumping up and down. "Great! Juvia can make pancakes and she can feed you and then Gray-sama can cuddle her to sleep and _oh, this is going to be so fun!_ "

What had he got himself into now?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _tbc_**


	2. put the cuffs down, juvia

**disclaimer: same as always :(  
** **notes: i just love fucking with gray omg. he is such a fun character to write!  
also: _florida kilos_ and _shades of cool_ by the one true queen (lana del rey 333) powered this chapter.  
 _please make sure to leave a review prettyprettyprettyplease_  
**

* * *

Gray was uncomfortable.

He'd rather hold hands with _Natsu_ than have to endure drunk-Juvia.

"Right there, Gray-sama?"

Gray sighed into his arms, futilely attempting to roll off the couch. "My god, woman. I _told you,_ I'm fine."

Juvia pressed her fingers into his back harder, happily humming. "You're so _tense_ , Gray-sama. Let Juvia help with that."

Gray, again, attempted to stand up—but Juvia stopped him by _sitting on him._ She was _actually_ perching herself on his lower back (and he wasn't even imagining it; she was really fucking _sitting on him_ ), clucking her tongue at him. Gray held his breath as the woman scolded him.

"Gray-sama, stop being so difficult. People pay good money to get massages and you're getting one for free. So please shut up and be still."

The ice mage's eyes widened comically, his pent up breath whooshing from his lungs. Gray decided then and there that drunk Juvia is a very dangerous Juvia indeed.

Juvia reared up suddenly, hips grinding against his back torturously. He could _feel_ every inch of her bare legs wrapped around his shirtless form, could count the amount of times the muscles in her thighs tensed as she shifted around.

"The wine! Juvia forgot!"

Juvia clambered off Gray as gracefully as a drunk woman could manage, stumbling and humming to the kitchenette. Gray laid there for a moment, thanking the divines she was off of him.

"I need to leave," he muttered to himself, fingers raking through his hair restlessly. He was barely restraining himself from jumping the girl; how the hell was he going to hold himself back any longer?

Juvia danced into the room then, the wine bottle clutched to her chest. "Gray-sama, would you like the first sip?"

 _Oh hell no._ "No thanks, Juvia… I uh, actually have to go soon…"

"Nonsense! You're going to stay here forever!"

Gray choked on what little air he had in his lungs. "What did you say?"

"Cheers!" Juvia sang, ignoring him completely.

What happened next appeared to play out in slow motion. Juvia locked her gaze with Gray, her stare unwavering. The wine bottle inched to her lips agonisingly slowly and she licked the rim of the bottle mindlessly. Her lips descended down on the bottle next, the soft pieces of flesh wrapping around the neck. A moan escaped her throat as she threw back the bottle and took a slow chug, a bead of red liquid escaping from the corner of her mouth and rolling down the side of her neck. Down, down, down it went, all the way to the top of her cleavage before promptly disappearing down his shirt.

Gray's blood flow shifted south instantaneously, eyes zeroing in on the way her throat moved as she milked the bottle for all it was worth.

"OKAY I think that's enough wine!" a strangled groan left his throat as he darted forward, ripping the bottle from her grasp. Wine spilt all over his chest as he haphazardly grabbed the bottle, the liquid sloshing inside the bottle.

"Gray-sama made a mess! Here, let Juvia clean you up!"

Before Gray could protest, the woman was on him like a hungry lioness, tongue lapping at the beads of scarlet travelling down his chest.

Gray's eyes rolled back into his head. The way her tongue glided over his skin left his mind blank. Habitually, his arms came around her back to hold her hips firmly.

" _Gray-sama~!_ " a breathy cry wormed into the haze of his mind and he flinched, arms dropping to his sides.

The woman was still tenderly lapping at his skin, except now _she was on her knees._ Gray groaned, stepping back.

"Juvia, this isn't a good idea—!"

Teeth latching to the skin just below his navel sapped the words from his mouth.

"You know, Cana-san taught Juvia something naughty last night," Juvia mumbled as if she wasn't causing his brain to shrink from lack of blood.

Gray bit back his sarcastic response, slowly worming from her grasp. Her teeth latched onto him again, pulling him back like a tether.

"Stop biting me, woman!" he cried out, teeth grinding together.

Juvia only giggled against his skin, her fingers darting to his belt buckle.

"Juvia, don't you dare touch that," he hissed, shifting away from her reaching hands.

The drunken girl pulled away and pouted, eyes teary as they locked on his. Gray lost his breath again at the sight of her on her knees before him, her breath fanning across his damp skin.

"Don't you want Juvia?" she whispered.

Gray groaned and looked away, taking a giant step backwards. "Look, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"Juvia does know what she's doing!" she cried out and crawled towards him on her hands and knees. His shirt hung off her form, enticing him to a splendid view of her chest.

"No, you don't," Gray argued back, ripping his gaze away from the tempting woman.

"Juvia _does!_ " she growled, shotting to her feet unsteadily. Gray had to fight the urge to take her then and there; angry and growly Juvia was a _damn_ _sexy_ Juvia.

Gray shook the thoughts from his head and watched as she swayed on the spot, sighing to himself. "Look, I think you need to sleep for a while. Preferably until you're sober. Which could take hours. So, I'll leave you to it."

Slowly, he made his way to the door, fingers reaching for the doorknob.

"No!"

And again, a hand pulled him back.

"Dammit, Juvia! Just let me leave already!"

"Juvia can't! Gray-sama said he would stay with Juvia forever!"

Gray growled low in his throat, squirming against her strangling hold. She was sniffling into his chest and Gray would be lying if he said he didn't feel just a _tad_ bit bad for her. "I never said I would stay! I just came to drop off the fucking wine and apologize, okay? So will you let me go now?"

Juvia only shook her head, wrapping her legs around him like he were a teddy bear. She was now fully wrapped around him, her warm face buried into the crook of his neck and her arms squeezing him tightly. And her legs—oh god, _her legs._ Gray swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the way they clamped around his hips and pressed her soft body against him in all the best of ways.

Another groan left Gray and he brought his head back to repeatedly slam it against the wall behind him. "Damn it all, Juvia. You do realise I'm dead if anything happens, right?"

"Juvia will protect you!" the woman confidently spoke into his neck, causing shivers to erupt through Gray as her lips brushed against a sensitive spot.

"No, I mean, my death will be inevitable. Erza will skin me alive, Gajeel will tear me apart, Mira will probably go all Satan Soul on my ass and Lucy… oh god," Gray broke off in a shiver, mind reeling. "She'll probably rip off my dick and feed it to the fish. This is serious, Juvia."

"Juvia will not let Love Rival take Gray-sama's _thing_ away!"

Gray groaned and continued slamming his head against the wall. Though he wouldn't mind having his way with Juvia and screwing her all night long, he simply couldn't. She was drunk and incapable of making the best decisions so _technically_ it would be rape. Besides, they weren't even "together" together; rather, they were teeter-tottering the line of "best buddies" and "friends with benefits".

"Juvia, I need to leave. If I stay I'm only going to do something we'll both regret," he ground out, prying her arms from around him. Juvia clamped her legs tighter around his hips in a desperate bid to stay rooted in her spot.

"Don't leave Juvia all alone," she whimpered.

"Juvi—"

Lips crashing on his had Gray stumbling into the wall behind him. A pair of small hands raked up and over his back, trailing down his chest and back up. Juvia's lips were confident as they slanted over his mouth and pushed him to his absolute limits.

The cursing started up again— _youfuckingidiotwhatareyoudoingyou'redeadnowbitch._

Gray fought with himself, balling his hands into fists against Juvia's back. He had only just summoned the strength to move away when Juvia's hips bucked against his. A growl the likes of which Gray had never heard before rumbled through his chest and he pulled away from Juvia's greedy lips.

"Juvia, fucking _stop._ "

"Make me," she growled back, heavy-lidded eyes glaring into his with such damn _lust_ —

Hold on.

Back the fuck up.

Did she just refer to herself in _first person_?

Gray shut his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to be rid of his constricting pants. Slowly, he methodically went over his current situation. Number one, a sexy drunken woman was hanging off him like he was the last drop of water in the whole world. Second, did he mention she was fucking sexy? Third, she wasn't letting go any time soon. Fourth, _she was drunk._

Either way he looked at it, he was fucked. Gray fought the urge to collapse into a heap and weep like a bitch. He could always tackle Juvia and ice make a pair of _sturdy_ handcuffs and cuff her to something _solid._ Drunk women were fucking crazy; she'd find a way to escape sooner or later. As long as he was far away by then, Gray couldn't care less.

For the first time, Gray didn't feel so hopeless. "Okay, Juvia. This is how it's gonna be—"

"One step ahead of you, Gray-sama!" Juvia interrupted.

Like lightning, Juvia somehow managed to pull him down the hall and into her bedroom, where she pushed him to the bed.

"What the fuck are you—"

"Juvia must admit, Gray-sama… she never thought you were into this type of stuff," the woman cut him off with a wicked grin.

"What are you talking about?" Gray struggled desperately against her hold (how the hell was she so fucking strong?), eyes widening as she slowly crawled onto his stomach. She settled herself in nicely before reaching behind her.

Gray's eyes widened in horror as she pulled a pair of fluffy handcuffs out of fuck-knows-where.

"Put the fucking cuffs _down,_ Juvia," he threatened in a low voice, bucking his hips in an attempt to try and dislodge her so he could run like hell.

The woman grinned wickedly down at him, lightly trailing shapes down his arms. When she reached his wrist, Gray knew he was fucked.

With speed no drunk should ever possess, Juvia grabbed his wrists and cuffed him to the headboard of her bed.

"Really, Gray-sama should learn to not think aloud… but, if you hadn't, Juvia wouldn't have had this brilliant idea!"

Gray's eyes narrowed and he tugged against the fluffy cuffs with all his might. "Get these _fucking things off me right now, Juvia._ "

Juvia squealed to herself, bouncing up and down on his stomach. "Gray-sama is so _hot_ when he's angry! Kya!"

And then she descended on him, hands grabbing and teeth nipping at flesh.

 _He was so fucked._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **tbc**_


	3. the stripper handyman

**disclaimer:** **sadly, i don't own the marvellous FT :(  
** **notes: sorry it's a tad late. but hey, next chappie will be epic [LEMONNNNN] ;)  
** **also: so. much. lana. powered. this. chapter.  
double also: might do a bonus brofic chappie for this. tell me whatcha think bout that.**

* * *

Naked old people.

Naked old men.

Ichiya's _manhood._

Lyon (the fucking bastard) naked.

Mira-jane with Gajeel's face (heh, that was actually _prettyfucking_ hilarious).

 _Natsu_ naked— _ohgodohgodGrayyoubastardstopRIGHTTHERE._

These were just some of the assorted ways Gray attempted to push down the desire to bang Juvia into the next era. So far, the attempts appeared futile—absolutely _nothing_ could distract him from the blue-haired, long-legged drunken seductress mounted atop him and doing _things_ to him with her mouth.

Soft lips trailing down his neck, teeth nipping his chest, fingers teasing his muscled stomach and _ohgod_ there it is; the dreaded suckle to his— _oneandonly!_ —sensitive spot (tickle spots were for girly bitches like Natsu Gayneel, not the manly as all hell Gray fucking Fullbuster).

"Mmm, Gray-sama… Juvia never dreamed you'd be this delicious. Juvia wants to taste more~"

Okay, Gray. Breathe in. She did not just compare you to a popsicle stick. She did not just insinuate what your pervy brain thought she did. She probably wants to suck your blood because she's fucking crazy and probably sniffs your dirty washing like a lunatic. Yeah, that's why she cuffed you to the bed. She's gonna rip your fucking heart out and eat it _in front of you_ like the succubus she is _._

Gray tugged at the cuffs again, groaning with the effort as all his muscles tensed. Nothing. Not even a slight shift. What the fuck were they even made out of? Why did _Juvia_ have a pair?

A light giggle directly above him caught his attention and Gray looked up, cursing himself as he did. There she was, in all her womanly glory, practically _fucking naked_ with her tits in his face.

"You can try all you want to break the cuffs but they won't budge, _Gray-sama_."

Don't fucking look you bastard, _don't fucking look—_ oops, too late.

Lace was the first thing Gray saw. _Black_ lace. Then he saw soft balls of absolute fun (pretty hard not to when they were in his fucking face). However, the catch was definitely the way her curves swayed and pulled his gaze in like a magnet. He'd known the woman had a good body but _damn._ Why the hell hadn't he seen her naked before? How the hell did she even _contain_ those hips and thighs under her clothes? Speaking of clothes, where were hers?

"Juvia, do me a favour?" Gray hissed, muscles coiled.

Juvia sat up then, inviting his to an even clearer image of her hips. "Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Can you, oh I don't know, maybe put some fucking clothes on?"

Gray expected her drunken ass to start crying— _do you not like the sight of Juvia naked? Is she not good enough for Gray-sama?_ —but she did the exact opposite. She smirked.

"Hmmm, Juvia doesn't think she can."

Gray spluttered. Excuse me, what? "What the hell do you mean?"

Juvia leaned in, her ponytail slipping over her shoulder and tickling his bare chest. She trailed her fingers down his throat and down south, before coming back up. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear as she whispered, "Juvia has decided that clothes are too… _troublesome_."

 _This fucking woman._ "Uh, okay. Those are some great ambitions you got there. Can you take these fucking cuffs off now?"

"No."

Gray's eye twitched. So she wanted to play, huh? "Is that your answer?"

Juvia hummed against his chest, kissing her way to his navel. Gray felt his lungs tighten from lack of oxygen—which was probably why he felt like passing out. Need he say it again? _This fucking woman._

"Y'know, Juvia," he began, feigning unconcern when in reality, her lips burned his skin and he felt like exploding.

"Hmm?"

"I really didn't want to pull out my trump card this early…"

Hook, line and sinker.

"What does Gray-sama mean by that?" the woman purred, chest bouncing as she giggled.

"If you don't take these cuffs off me right this instant, I swear to god that I'll _freeze you to this fucking bed._ So what's it gonna be? Human popsicle or the twist of a key?"

Silence, and then—"Oh, Gray-sama. You honestly didn't think Juvia would let you go this easy?"

"Oi, I was worried about raping _you_ but that ain't the case now, is it?"

Juvia smirked— _smirked!_ —and rolled her hips playfully against his. Gray groaned as she rubbed against him, his already tight pants practically strangling him.

"You know what they say… it's not rape if you enjoy it. And," Juvia snuck a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, "little Gray-sama seems to be _loving_ Juvia right now."

Juvia's hips rocked against his again, harder this time. Gray fought the groan coming up like a drowning man fought the tireless waves.

Okay, so maybe he did enjoy it. Just a little. Or a lot. He was a healthy hot-blooded male that was no stranger to a little late night activities in the bedroom. Of course he _enjoyed_ what she was doing to him. His last hookup had been six-ish weeks ago—the longest he'd gone without any, thank you very much—and he was honestly surprised he wasn't pounding into her by now. Just why was that, he wondered?

Hands tugging off his belt quickly pulled him from his thoughts.

"The fuck are you—"

"Shhh Gray-sama. You can thank Juvia later."

Gray bucked his hips desperately in an attempt to get this woman _the fuck off him._ He quickly realised his mistake when a breathy moan left her lips. Juvia's hands stilled for a second and she gasped, the sound ending in a moan. Gray felt himself grow harder at the sounds she let out—because of _him._ Ha. Suck on that, Natsu Dragbitch. _I can make my woman moan_.

Wait.

His woman? Just when was Juvia _his_ …?

A tongue. That was all it took for Gray's thoughts to dull into the background again. Slowly, Juvia licked her way to his pant zip. Her fingers worked the button while her teeth grabbed the fly, biting into it and dragging down. Her nose ran over the prominent bump in his boxers as she led the zip back home.

Gray didn't know what the fuck to do as she pulled his pants all the way off. Push her off? Give in? Survive another day? Die at the hands of almost every fucker in the guild?

He was saved by a knocking at the front door and a voice calling Juvia's name.

"Juvia? You home? I think I left my panties here last night!"

The woman straddling his legs let out a hearty growl, eyebrows pushed in a frown. "Why Levy-san? Why now?" she whisper-yelled, pushing off Gray.

Gray, despite his predicament, smirked. "It's been fun, Juvia, but I think that's my cue. Have fun panty hunting."

"Gray-sama said he'd stay," Juvia argued, crossing her arms over her scantily clad chest.

Gray followed the movement with his eyes, thoroughly distracted. She had fucking marvellous boobs; not gigantic like Lucy's or itty-bitty like Levy's. They were a good handful, soft and smooth. He suddenly wondered what they'd look like without the lacy bra.

A soft chuckle ended those thoughts as quick as they came. "Eyes up here, Gray-sama."

Gray cleared his throat, looking everywhere but her. "Again, I never even intended to walk inside the house. So…"

Juvia rolled her eyes and slapped him softly on the arm, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Juvia will be back soon. Don't start without her," a wink and three seconds later she was gone.

Gray listened carefully to the two, gauging how long he had until Juvia was back. To his luck, they were still conversing at the front door—"Last night was so fun!". With a deep breath, Gray strained his muscles and pushed against the mattress with his legs for added leverage. He heard the metal creak and pop in a few places. Gray tried again, gritting his teeth. The things a man had to do these days to not get molested, geez.

One last generous yank was all it took for the _headboard_ to snap. Gray let out a little cry as the heavy wood came crashing down on him unceremoniously. And, of course, he was still attached to the biggest fucking piece of unbroken wood. Was it time to weep like a bitch _now_ , he wondered. Probably not.

The voices were closer now, moving to the living room.

"Ah, here they are!"

"Does this mean you will be leaving now, Levy-san?"

"Yep! The girls and I will come 'round tomorrow to help clean up when we're over our hangovers."

"Juvia is actually still a little buzzed…"

A snort, followed by, "Serves you right for letting Cana mix your drinks. Do you have any idea what she gave you?"

"I think she called it moonshine? There's still some left somewhere."

Gray had to laugh at that. Juvia the lightweight drinking _moonshine_? No fucking wonder she was still seeing rainbows and unicorns.

"'Kay, I'll be going now. Get some sleep before the alcohol catches up to you."

"Bye, Levy-chan!"

The front door clicked closed and light running footsteps echoed down the hall. Gray braced himself for the shitstorm coming his way, attempting to move away from the pile of wood. When Juvia did enter the room, she froze. She stared at him for a few moments before a grin cracked across her face, followed by a hearty laugh.

"Juvia likes the new look, Gray-sama. Stripper handyman~"

Gray rolled his eyes at the woman, though a small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. "You gonna let me out now or do I have to fuck up the other half of your headboard?"

"Is Gray-sama going to leave?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then no. You're staying there," Juvia crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow.

A shiver involuntarily crept up Gray's shoulders. Drunk Juvia was officially up there with PMSing Lucy on the list of 'Women you do not want to mess with'.

"Look Juvia, it's late and you're drunk. I'm not taking advantage of you," Gray attempted to reason, further scooting away from her approaching figure.

"Be honest, _Gray_ , you don't want to leave."

Woah okay he was fucked now. Gray was glad he'd written his will awhile back when he first met Juvia; looks like it was coming in handy.

"I do, actually."

Juvia was upon him now, crawling on top of him and straddling his waist. "Juvia doesn't believe you."

"Believe what you want Juvia. I need to go."

Juvia ignored his words, chest pressing into his as she leaned down. Her lips were on his before he could even figure out what was happening, her tongue pressing against his. Despite the fact he knew this was _very fucking wrong_ , he couldn't help himself. For some reason her lips relaxed him better than anything else. Gray made sure to not kiss back; who knows what would happen if he allowed himself that luxury?

Juvia pulled back with a sigh. "Gray-sama, Juvia knows what she wants. She's not _drunk_ anymore, she can think clearly," her eyes met his then, the crystalline blue orbs gazing into his with so much confidence and reassurance that he almost couldn't bear it.

"But, still—"

"Juvia wants you Gray-sama, and she knows for a fact that you want her. Why can't we let go, just for tonight?"

Gray swallowed thickly, subconsciously leaning into the hand stroking his hair. Could he do it? Could he let go? What about afterwards? What would they be then? He wasn't _in love_ with the woman, for fuck's sakes. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"We can go back to normal in the morning if that's what you want, Gray-sama. All Juvia is asking for is one night."

Gray sighed, wishing his hands were free so he could run a hand through his hair.

What was one night?

"On one condition. These cuffs. Off. Right now."

Juvia smiled at him, a hint of sexy playfulness creeping in. "Why, of course Gray-sama."

 _Say the word and you're mine._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **tbc**_


	4. be my little love-bit

**disclaimer: ughhfghhh  
notes: lemme just clear one thing up; I DON'T HAVE A DICK SO THIS WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE UGH I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY :*(  
  
ALSO I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! STAY TUNED FOR MORE BECAUSE THERE IS A BROFIC SEQUEL/SPINOFF/EPILOGUE COMING YOUR WAY SOON!**

* * *

"Um, Gray-sama?"

Gray took a deep breath, trying his absolute damn hardest not to yell at the woman. "What is it, Juvia?"

"Juvia can't get the cuffs off…"

Deep breaths, Gray. Don't yell. Don't scream. No, now isn't the time to weep like a bitch.

"Gray-sama—?"

"The key, Juvia. Where is the key?" he interrupted.

Juvia glanced at him sheepishly, a small blush coating her cheeks. "Um…"

" _Where's the fucking key, Juvia_?"

The woman let out a small squeak by his ear. "Juvia doesn't know! Cana was messing with the cuffs last night and lost the key somewhere!"

Of course. Fucking Cana. _Of course_ the guild's resident drunk and sex-crazed idiot would be responsible for "losing" the key to a pair of love cuffs. Gray racked his brain, searching for a solution. Force hadn't worked so far and there was no key which left only one option: freeze the cuffs and smash them. But first, alcohol.

"Okay, Juvia. Listen to me very closely," the woman nodded her head fervently, a hint of playfulness still dancing behind her eyes, "you're going to get me that bottle of whiskey from your couch and bring it back here. You got that?"

Juvia scurried off not a second later, stumbling slightly. Gray rolled his eyes and leaned back into her pillows appreciatively. What was up with girls having super-comfortable beds? His twin bed was only four inches off the ground and anything but sturdy, covered in nothing but a barely-there mattress and a threadbare blanket. Juvia's however… _oh._

"Gray-sama! There's not much whiskey left but there is half a bottle of vodka! What will it be?"

Gray thought for a second before deciding the vodka. As promised, it was more than halfway full. Juvia happily brought the bottle to his lips, tipping it back. Gray downed it quickly, throat burning and chest screaming.

"Okay, now I can't feel my arms. Good."

Juvia quirked a brow at his odd behaviour. "Gray-sama? What do you mean?"

Gray ignored her, instead focusing on freezing the cuffs. Within a few seconds they were completely trapped in his ice. "Now's the hard part. Juvia, I'm gonna need you to attack me."

"What?"

"Water slice these things off me, woman."

Juvia hesitated, watching Gray with uncertainty. "Is Gray-sama sure?"

"Yes! Now hurry up before I realise how stupid this idea is."

Juvia readied her stance, focusing her aim on the frozen metal at Gray's wrists. "WATER SLICER!"

Gray squeezed his eyes shut as the deadly attack came rushing towards him. He felt the impact rather than heard it, the whole bed shaking as the water collided with his ice. He felt his heart sink when nothing happened, but then the metal split. Cool air assaulted his wrists as the cuffs tumbled to the floor.

"Ah, Gray-sama! You're bleeding!"

"Wha—"

Gray barely had time to enjoy his new found freedom before Juvia was pulling him out the bedroom door, blubbering apologies. Confused, Gray glanced down and sure enough, a thin line of scarlet met him. Really, the cut was nothing; he obtained worse injuries fighting in the guild. Gray tugged at the hand holding his arm.

"Juvia, it's a scratch. It's honestly nothing."

The woman ignored him and pushed him to sit on the bathtub edge, turning around to rummage through a cabinet. It was a tight squeeze in her bathroom and more than once Juvia's ass brushed his knees as she leant up to pull out a first aid kit. Gray was tempted to grab her, but convinced himself it was the alcohol talking.

"Hand please, Gray-sama," Juvia held her own out and Gray obliged with an eye roll.

She got to work straight away, dabbing at the blood with a wet cloth and plastering it with a small bandage. Once it was done, she gazed down at him with an odd look. Her eyes were half-lidded, teeth tugging at her bottom lip. Gray suddenly realised just how close they were; she had somehow managed to nestle herself between his legs, her full breasts brushing the top of his collarbone from his seated position.

Without even meaning to, he leaned forward slightly, clamping his hands loosely behind her back. What the hell was he even doing? Why was he still here? Technically, he could haul his half-naked ass off the tub and sprint out her door like no tomorrow… but somehow, he'd managed to let her wide eyes (and— _ahem_ —nakedness) to anchor him to his spot.

"Gray-sama?"

Gray ignored Juvia's call, choosing to instead study her curiously. Could he do it? Fuck yes he could. He could do _so many damn things_ to the glorious woman before him. He could kiss her breathless, map her body with his impatient hands, pin her to the wall and screw her all the way to the high heavens— _hell,_ he could probably take her for a steamy ride around the moon and back again. However, desires aside there was still one very important question to answer. Should he do it?

"Is there something wrong, Gray-sama?"

Gray didn't know if he should. Wasn't there some type of guild policy regarding sex between members? That aside, was he really willing to complicate whatever the hell sort of relationship they even had? He didn't _love_ her, but he could _tolerate_ her more than others (and he sorta felt like dying just a little whenever she came home from a mission wrapped in bandages). Love had nothing to do with sex… right? He hadn't loved any of those needy bitches he'd screwed when the mood struck him. Then again, he didn't have to be around them all the time like he did with Juvia.

"…Gray-sama?"

But… she looked _so damn_ tempting with her arms wrapped around him and her big eyes watching him with so much damn fucking concern, like he were some grand marble statue seconds away from tumbling over. And _god_ , that body of hers… those curves could be worshipped for centuries and carved into mountain sides as far as he was concerned. Surely it would be okay to just let go? She _was_ slightly drunk; if he left before she woke up in the morning, she might think it was nothing but a dream.

"Gray—"

 _Fuck it._

His lips were on hers within a second, replacing her muffled call of his name with a surprised moan. Gray pulled her body against his, relishing the contact of her skin on his. She was warm and so fucking soft under his rough hands, her hips perfectly fitting in his grasp. Gray couldn't help himself from running his hands up her bare skin to the sides of her breasts— _sideboob! Ohfuckohfuck_ —and grunting his appraisal into her open mouth. How the hell was she so addictive?

Juvia's hands trailed up his chest to his neck where she securely wrapped them in his hair, teasing the nape of his neck with her cool fingers. Gray, before he himself knew what he was doing, pinned her to the wall suddenly and grabbed one of her shapely thighs. He tugged her closer, their hips colliding. Sparks ( _holyfuckGraydon'tturnintoafuckingsissy_ ) inadvertently flew and Gray groaned, hiking her leg up over his hip. In a state of pure and mindless ecstasy, he pushed his hips further into hers and rolled them against the warmth seeping through his thin boxers.

Though the logical side of him was telling him to _slow the fuck down_ , the part of him that stood at attention wanted nothing more than to overwhelm her. He was practically throbbing from the desire to flip her over and take her. So, being the considerate bastard he was, Gray decided to make things a little _easier_ for her.

The moaning woman certainly had no qualms when he drifted his hands between their bucking hips to rub against the overwhelming warmth between her legs. Juvia moaned into his mouth, her tongue lashing against his with vehemence. Gray continued to rub at the wet patch on her panties with his thumb in winding circles, his other fingers working on getting her lace panties the hell off—and with minimal damage. God, if he fucked up her panties he would surely die at her hands. So, imagine Gray's surprise when the woman practically _ripped_ them off with a growl.

Gray's fingers hit smooth and moist flesh instantly, causing Juvia to buck her hips with a moan.

" _Ah_! G-Gray-sama!" she cried as he slid a finger inside her, his thumb working her clit tirelessly.

Gray shivered as her muscles contracted around his finger, a shuddering sigh leaving him. He had never had the patience for foreplay—who _the fuck_ does? Certainly not him. However, Gray felt driven to make her squirm, to make her scream his name… maybe as payback? Gray added another finger in thoughtlessly, smirking when Juvia cried out and clamped her thighs around his hand—which actually fucking hurt like a bitch. With a growl, Gray nudged his knee between her thighs to hold her up and keep her from assaulting his hand again.

His heavy-lidded gaze fell on her bra and he smirked, his free hand snaking to her back and undoing the clasp with a snap of his fingers. The lace fell away and her breasts bounced forward into his awaiting hand. Juvia's words were no longer coherent, the syllables of his name mixing with her pants and moans.

Gray wasted no time in latching onto her left breast with his mouth, nipping his way to her most sensitive spot. He circled her areola a few times—mostly for his own amusement because her breathy cries grew in pitch—until he finally clamped onto her nipple. He rolled the sensitive nub between his teeth before sucking on it hard enough for Juvia to start moaning his name into the side of his neck.

His fingers continued to pump in and out of her sex, his fingers scissoring her as he searched for that one spot to send her reeling. Gray rubbed her clit further, thoroughly fascinated by the way her naked body fell into him. Juvia's hands had left his hair and were now snaked around his back, her fingernails raking down his back.

" _Hah_ … G-Gray-sama~ Juvia is – _ah!_ —almost…"

Gray smirked once before moving his mouth to her right breast, giving it the same attention. Oh, he knew how damn close she was. Her muscles contracted around his fingers hard enough to limit his movements, pulling his fingers in deeper each time he slid them back into her warmth.

"Almost _what_?" he prompted when he pulled away from her nipple, eyes glaring into hers. Juvia flushed, her cheeks turning a very tempting shade of pink.

Gray smirked smugly at her reaction and pushed her further into the wall, pushing her into the cold tile. Juvia gasped but held his gaze steadily, watching him intently. Gray's fingers finally brushed against the spot he had been searching relentlessly for. Juvia gasped loudly, eyes snapping closed tightly. Gray quickened his pace and angled his fingers just right. With each stroke, Juvia's chest heaved and her cries became even less coherent.

It took only a few more pumps of his skilled fingers for Juvia to come completely undone. " _Gray_!" she screamed, and the ice mage felt his heart skip a beat. Holy hell, she'd gone and done it again—he had become 'Gray', not 'Gray-sama'. The way his name sounded coming from her lips had him growling low in his throat.

Without a second thought, Gray pushed her quivering body to the floor and loomed over her. He watched as she came back down from her high, her clenched muscles relaxing all at once. Pride swelled deep in Gray's chest; after all, it was _him_ who had created the quivering and incoherent mess beneath him.

Gray couldn't wait for Juvia to fully come back down from her spot in the clouds. For the second time, his lips crashed on hers. He nipped her lip as an afterthought, much too entranced by the way her mouth responded to his almost instantaneously. He barely registered the hands skimming down his stomach towards his boxers and pulling them off. Subconsciously, he lifted his hips and kicked them off with practised ease.

When a small hand grasped his cock firmly at the base, Gray groaned. "Juvia?"

The woman only giggled. "Did Gray-sama think Juvia wouldn't compensate him for his troubles?"

She pumped him slowly, her grip firm and confident. Gray's muscles clenched immediately; after all, even though she had just began this was possibly the best damn handjob of his life. Juvia pumped him harder as she slowly managed to flip their positions. Though it wasn't the first time Juvia had straddled him, it definitely was the first time Gray wasn't opposed to it.

He watched her with a heavy gaze as she slid down his body roughly, purposefully brushing up against as much skin as possible. When her breasts trailed down his stomach, he let his head fall to the ground. Instantly, he shot up when he felt an intense warmth. Glancing down, Gray almost fainted when he saw Juvia with _his dick_ inside _her mouth._

When he finally met her playful gaze, she winked before getting to work. Gray held his breath as she sucked him powerfully once before licking her way down his length. Her tongue brushed against the underside of his cock, probing at the skin there teasingly. Gray's pent-up breath whooshed through his lungs in a pant, every muscle in his body coiled tightly. Her tongue twirled over his head, folding back his hood and lapping the sensitive skin beneath.

" _Fuck_!" Gray hissed as she twirled her tongue deviously, one hand pumping him and the other slowly skimming over his thigh.

Gray was seeing white as she began massaging his balls softly, rolling them back and forth in her palm. She was _fucking giving him head_ like some sex goddess—which only caused his cock to jump inside her mouth. Holy-fucking-hell. What the fuck? Why hadn't they done this shit sooner?!

Juvia kissed his tip before taking him in fully, holding him there for a second. Finally, the friction began—she sucked him hard, drawing him in as far as possible before sliding him back out. Gray breathed deeply, hissing each time she took a long suck.

"Juvia," he groaned out, fingers twitching and aching to grab her head and slam into her.

She hummed lowly in response, the sound travelling through his skin like some ancient battle cry or some shit like that— _god_ he could barely remember how to fucking breathe, much less comprehend his thoughts. There was only _Juvia_. And she was sorta sucking his dick. Like, really well. Gray could hardly believe it; who knew that an absolutely capable seductress lay beneath those innocent sapphire eyes of hers? Or, had he simply created a monster with all his rejections?

None of that mattered as Juvia suddenly increased her pace, hand pumping firmly and tongue stroking all the best spots. Gray couldn't hold himself back anymore. His hand found her head with a deep growl and he began slamming himself into her, fighting the urge to bite down on her bare shoulder. Juvia accepted his advancements with gusto, humming once more. Gray's free hand trailed down her pale neck to her left breast and he squeezed heartily.

Juvia hummed once more and her free hand shot to his chest, nails raking down his skin and over his tensed muscles. He was so fucking close, _so fucking close_ to actually exploding. When he'd watched her shove the wine bottle down her throat he had no idea that it was simply a prelude to what was to come.

"Juvia," Gray groaned, hissing out his next words, "if you don't want a face full of jizz, I'd move the fuck away if I were you."

The woman rolled her eyes in his direction (and yes, his breath fucking _hitched ohgod_ ), and sucked him with everything she had. Gray lasted exactly two more minutes.

" _Fuck_!" he all but yelled, throat gravelly and chest heaving.

Juvia swallowed every last drop he had to offer, teasing his exposed head with her tongue for more. Gray could hardly breathe at this point. That had to be the first time a woman went down on him and actually committed herself to it fully, not pulling away halfway through because his precum was _gross_. But, _god,_ if this was what he was missing then tie him down and shove some more moonshine down Juvia's throat.

Gray focused on levelling his heartrate (fat lot of good that did when Juvia started nipping a path from his navel to his chest). He watched her with narrowed eyes, gaze trailing over her body as she crawled over his chest towards his face.

"How was it, Gray-sama?" she whispered, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

Gray didn't reply. Instead he picked her up in his arms and all but ran to her bedroom. Juvia gasped in his arms, tightening her grip on his neck. With one hand, Gray threw the wood pieces off her mattress and dumped her on it, coming between her legs not a second later. Now was _not_ the time for chit-chat. He was going to get his revenge over the hand-cuff incident.

He watched her quiver beneath his gaze, cheeks flushing and lips parting. That was all it took for him to lunge. Gray targeted her neck first, biting at the flesh and sucking with fervour. Thank fuck she wore high necked cape things; by the time he was through, she'd be a sexy little love-bit Dalmatian. Gray trailed his hands over her waist and around her hips, working his way to her thighs. She was squeezing them together like her life depended on it and Gray would have none of that. He nudged them wide open and stuck his knee between them for extra measure.

Juvia was panting, tilting her neck for ease of access. Gray trailed his lips over her warm skin of her throat, leaving open mouthed kisses on the skin there. His lips found her breasts seconds later. He bit into a mouthful of soft flesh, sucking the pale skin. He continued with his treatment, dick hardening at every little scream and cry of his name she let out. God, he didn't think he could ever get enough of her moaning. Once again, pride swelled in his chest—she may be one sexy little seductress but he was a fucking _legend_ (if the way her back arched into him and she growled suggestively were anything to go by).

"Gray— _ah~!_ Gray-sama, Juvia wants—" Juvia broke off in a pant, shuddering with pleasure as Gray attacked a particularly sensitive spot.

"You want what?" Gray challenged.

Juvia's eyes were closed, skin flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Gray observed her for a few moments, painting a picture of her in his mind. When she finally spoke, her voice was shy and low. "J-Juvia wants Gray-sama inside…"

"Inside what?" Gray teased her mercilessly, chuckling when she squirmed.

"I-Inside Juvia's…" she broke off in a whisper, her lips barely moving.

"What was that? Speak up."

Juvia suddenly looked at him with a frightening glare, all but screaming at him. "Juvia wants Gray-sama inside her!"

"You only had to ask," Gray chuckled and reclined back on the mattress next to her, grabbing her hips and yanking her on top of him.

Juvia stared at him with an odd look. "Gray-sama?"

"Oi, I'm trying to be nice. I don't want to just slam into you like a freight train. It would be best if you got _accustomed_ to me first," Gray smirked when Juvia flushed red, hands fumbling to pull her hair out of her face.

Gray quickly batted her hands away, liking it best when her hair fell around her face like a halo. Juvia took a deep breath, eyes searching his. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, giving her the silent message to take as long as she needed. He only had to wait mere moments before her hips were lifting in the air and taking him in, slowly pushing him in deeper. A groan left his lips when Juvia's muscles tightened momentarily before loosening up, her warmth encompassing all his expectations.

Juvia began moving against him slowly at first, hips twirling in circles. Gray sat back and watched the view, chest warming as he took her in. Her skin glowed in the late afternoon sunlight coming through the gaps in her drapes, lighting her usually cool features. It made her hair appear almost otherworldly by highlighting each strand in a golden bath— _pah_ , who the fuck was he kidding; the only thing he was focusing on her bouncing tits each time she slammed on top of him. 'Cause, y'know, boobs are fucking great but hers were like the pair to rule them all. God, they were so full and soft and squeezable and _oh okay_ , looks like Juvia was done acclimatising.

Gray gripped Juvia's hips, practically dying right then and there as she grinded against him viciously, around and back again. His hands trailed to her shapely ass, giving it one good squeeze before nestling his hands back into the curves of her hips. Gray bucked his hips to meet hers, groans leaving both of them at the brief skin contact. Juvia slammed down on him deliciously, enough so that Gray couldn't help from leaning forwards and sinking his teeth into the skin above her collarbone. Everything just felt so fucking _hot_ and tight, which was an absolute first. He needed _something_ , but fucking what?

"Gray-sama…" Juvia called softly, another delicious moan springing from her throat.

"Yo?" he called back, feigning nonchalance—which totally backfired when he growled deeply in his chest as yet another wave of heat claimed him.

"Is Gray-sama ready to go all out?"

Two words: _fuck. Yes_.

Gray flipped them over, already missing the feeling of her riding him to oblivion. He gave her a grunt of warning before slamming right back into her, pushing deep. Juvia cried out beneath him, hands reaching up to yank at his hair. Gray pushed her legs over his shoulders, grinning as he gained new purchase. He pulled right out before slamming back home, hips bucking against hers—which hadn't stopped grinding.

The room suddenly seemed much too hot and small as their moans filled the space, bouncing off the walls and reverberating in his chest—or was that just his cross swinging back and forwards with each thrust? Juvia swallowed him up greedily each time he pushed back in. Gray was torn between wanting to combust or explode; surely this wasn't really happening? Because he was sort of afraid to pinch himself and bring himself back from his head.

Juvia bit down on his lip _hard_ , immediately confirming that he most certainly was not dreaming and yes, it was okay to breathe. Their chests heaved against the other, her back arching further and further. Gray wrapped one arm under her to bring her upper body upwards within range of his lips. He showered her skin with wet kisses, tongue darting out to tease all her sensitive spots.

She was moaning his name in a variety of tones until the syllables all mixed together. Gray gave up on working her up and focused solely on screwing her to the high heavens. His hips slammed into hers over and over again, harder and faster each time. Juvia began keening lowly, head slamming into the pillows behind her. Her mouth was agape, arms limp. Gray smirked and kept going, slowing down only slightly when her inner walls began squeezing him.

It happened all too quickly for Gray. One second he was pounding into her and the next she was screaming his name (" _GRAY_!"), her entire body freezing before slowly relaxing. She had this stupid little satisfied smile on her face and she sighed happily, all the while squeezing the absolute fucking life out his cock.

Gray could feel himself losing his own battle. With one last thrust, he unravelled. He didn't scream her name, but he did let out an almighty curse that had Juvia blushing even more than she already was. Heat rolled over him in waves, pushing him down until he was lying on top of the woman, face pressing into her chest. Shudders wracked him from all directions and all he saw was white. He could feel Juvia watching him, his skin prickling and his nerve endings practically on fire.

Finally, Gray let out a satisfied sigh and pulled out of Juvia, rolling to lay by her side. "That was…" he began, but found he was unable to find words.

Juvia giggled and snuggled into his side. Gray absentmindedly lifted an arm to allow her to get closer.

"Intense," Juvia finished with a satisfied sigh of her own.

Gray chuckled, lifting the arm not wrapped around her to place it over his eyes. He could go for a nap right about now. Juvia, however… not so much. Timidly, she kissed his chest before clearing her throat.

"Um, Gray-sama, what happens now?"

Ah, fuck. The one question he'd been trying to avoid. Gray cracked an eye open to stare down at her, watching as her cheeks reddened.

Undoubtedly, that was the best fuck of his life and he didn't think he could go a day without screwing Juvia. _However,_ they weren't together and he wasn't about to make Juvia his little sex machine (as tempting as the idea was). Gray observed her for a few moments, paying close attention to each and every detail. Despite the confliction in his heart, she just looked so _right_ curled up against his side with that hopeful little expression on her face. She just fit there perfectly somehow and Gray doubted he could ever look at himself the same way again.

She was beautiful. Without a doubt, absent manpride aside, truly super-dooper fucking beautiful complete with flowers and rainbows. They could at least try, right? Technically, he had nothing to lose.

It was with a deep breath that Gray made his decision. "What happens now…" –Juvia appeared to be holding her breath, her grip on his arm tightening—"We…"—Juvia's eyes grew wide—"Give 'us' a go."

Silence. Then Juvia squealed loud enough to burst his eardrums. "Is Gray-sama serious? Really? Juvia and Gray-sama can be _together_?"

Gray winced, futilely attempting to pull away from her strangling hold. "Juvia, you're killing my arm."

Juvia scrambled to mount him, looking at him with her eyes wide. Gray's hands found purchase on her hips when she began to slide off, holding her steady. "You all good now?" he asked carefully.

" I love you, Gray-sama!" annnd there were the tears and confessions. God, he thought she dropped that shit for good three months ago.

"There, there," Gray awkwardly patted her head, rubbing circles on her back. He was mighty pride of himself for keeping his eyes on her face and not her naked chest (or the rest of her, for that matter).

"Juvia is just so happy!"

"Yeah, I can sorta tell."

"Oh, Gray-sama! Is there anything Juvia can do to thank you?"

Well.

He could think of thousands of things. However, only one stood out amongst the rest. Gray locked his gaze with her, a smug grin tugging as his lips. He began drawing teasing circles on her stomach with his fingers all the while keeping his eyes focused on her face.

"How 'bout round two, _babe_?"

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **fin**_


	5. you WHAT?

**So uh, when I said that a spinoff would be published soon I _actually_ meant that I would leave all yo asses hanging and continue to write 39384639 oneshots (more like 8, _#dramatic hert)_ and shit I can't even believe I had the time to write (and as you will see, I have shamelessly self-advised below). Aha?**

 _ ****If you like the natsu, gray and gajeel brotp, go and give**_ **Bets With Cana _and_ Different Ways To Bite Lucy _a read pretty please :)_**

 ** _If you're after frustrated #pregnant lucy and hilariously stupid natsu, go and give_ baby, you're in for a shock a read.**

 _ **If you like your poison bitter and dark, my gang!life Gruvia series**_ **ultraviolence _is DEFINITELY for YOU_.**

 _ **If you love the sexy and sultry side to bachana, then you should DEFINITELY go read**_ **darling, the stars don't fall for you.**

 ** _If cuckoo Lucy and adorable natsu (with a yummy side of gajevy) are more your style, my AU drugworld!fic_ lucy in the sky with diamonds _is calling your name wistfully._ ****

 **Without further ado, the spinoff!**

* * *

"Oi, ice princess! What the hell's up with your face?"

Rather than replying to Natsu, Gray grinned wider and flipped him the almighty bird. Natsu could go and jump off a cliff for all he cared.

"I always knew you were nuts, but this is just crazy now."

"Shut the fuck up, Natsu. You're ruining my good mood," Gray growled back.

"Oho, big words. Why don't you say it to my face next time?!" flames had begun to leak from Natsu's mouth by now, fire dancing along his clenched fists.

"I just did!" Gray yelled right back at Natsu and shoved the idiot's face away from his own.

"You wanna go?!"

"I'll take you on any damn day!" Gray, with a slightly manic grin, ice make-d an igloo cage right over the top of Natsu. Instantly, the douchebag's screaming cut off.

"Not like you to back down from a fight, Fullbuster," a gravelly voice sounded right next to him.

"Why should I even bother with an idiot like that?" Gray, for added affect, stripped himself of his shirt.

Gasps rang through the guild instantly. Gray glanced down, wondering what the hell everyone was staring at. It wasn't until Cana sidled up to him and whispered in his ear that he realised what the hell was wrong:

"Nice scratches, _Gray._ Oooh, and look at those hickies! Certainly scored yourself a kinky one, eh?"

Well, fuck.

Gray scrambled to put his shirt back on, ignoring the laughs of his guildmates. When he looked up, he noticed Gajeel watching him with an odd look.

"What?" he practically growled at the Slayer, crossing his arms.

Gajeel continued to stare at him, and Gray fidgeted nervously—because _fuck man_ , why the hell was he under interrogation? What did he ever do? Finally, after a minute too long of uncomfortable staring, Gajeel grinned and said: "Congrats for finally getting laid, Fullboobs! They grow up so fast; wouldn't you agree, Cana?" the Slayer cackled and nudged Cana in the side.

"I'll drink to that!"

"You'll drink to anything," Gray muttered, shooting glares at the brunette. As an afterthought he added, "And for your information, that ain't the first time I've been laid. No need to blow it out of proportion."

A big hand clamped to Gray's shoulder, jostling him. "None of them count. You see, you've found _the one._ A man only ever has that look in his eyes when he's had the best fuck of his life."

Gray scowled up at the brutish man, a part of him absolutely shitting himself at the gleam in Gajeel's red eyes. "Tch, she's hardly _the one._ The fuck you on about?"

A punch to the shoulder. "Not like that, you dickhead! God, what are you? Fourteen?"

Gray gestured to his (thankfully _clothed_ ) body. "Does _this_ look like it's fourteen?"

Gajeel grit his teeth, whacking the back of Gray's head. "What the fuck's wrong with you? Can you not go a _minute_ without running your mouth?"

It was Gray's turn to land a hit. "Running my mouth? You lookin' for a fight, metal bastard?"

"Are you that stupid to challenge _me_?"

"You saying I can't beat you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Gray's brain finally caught up with him. "Wait, why am I even talking to you? I came here to get a job, not socialise with the wildlife."

"The fuck you just say—?!"

A pair of arms wrapping around him stopped Gray from freezing Gajeel to the spot. Blue hair tickled the side of his neck, bringing with it the scent of jasmine. "Juvia? What are you doing here?"

"Gray-sama! I found you!" the woman rejoiced, squeezing him tighter.

Gray pulled away from Juvia, studying her eyes. "You still got a headache?"

"Juvia took some painkillers before coming to the guild," she smiled up at him, shyly peeking at his face—and _god_ was she so fucking tempting with those big blue eyes and pink cheeks.

Gray cleared the thoughts from his mind and cleared his throat. "Oh, alright. You should still be in bed though. Last thing I need is to carry you home when you pass out."

"But, Gray-sama wasn't there when Juvia woke up so she thought she would check the guild."

"Well, yeah. I gotta buy you a new bed, remember?"

Gajeel, who'd been left ignored up until now, suddenly turned very red. "The fuck did you just say?"

Gray turned towards the threatening voice, eyebrows drawing in a frown. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"You did it, didn't you?" Gajeel muttered in a low voice, fists clenched.

"What are you even talking about, bastard?"

Gray went flying not a second later. "You had sex with Juvia!"

Silence. And then—

"What?!" the guild exploded with jumbled shouts of disbelief, each and every member crowding closer to the group of three. Somewhere inside the igloo cage, Natsu was absolutely pissing himself from laughter.

Gray scowled at the sudden attention, fists clenching. What does one do when their sex life is exploited to their entire family? _Deny_ _everything._

"As if I'd have sex with _Juvia._ What the fuck kind of metal did you eat this morning, Gajeel? That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Silence. And then—

"You sayin' your whore ass is too good for Juvia, huh?! That what you're playin' at, Fullbuster?!" Gajeel's skin had slowly morphed into iron scales, his teeth sharpening to gleaming points.

Gray took a step back from the man, suddenly wishing he'd stayed cuddled up to Juvia that morning instead of dragging his post-fuck self out the door.

"Gajeel-kun, Gray-sama didn't mean it like that," Juvia said with a light smile, sending a wink over her shoulder at Gray.

"You're sticking up for him?!"

"No, Juvia isn't. But you put Gray-sama on the spot. Of course he would retaliate without thinking about what he's saying. Next time, ask Juvia. She will give you an honest answer."

Gray paled. _This_ was meant to be helping?

"Okay then," Gajeel grinned wickedly, eyes finding Gray's, "So Juvia, did you or did you not have sex with popsicle stick over there?"

Gray prayed for the first time in his life.

"Yes."

Well fuck, then. Looks like he's going to hell.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH THAT BASTARD?! YOU DISAPPOINT ME, RAIN WOMAN!"

"Juvia was drunk."

"WHO THE FUCK GOT SPRINKLER DRUNK?!"

Cana raised a hand, her obnoxious guffawing coming to a brief stop. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Mama Gajeel~"

Gajeel growled threateningly, turning away from the grinning drunkard to glare at Gray. "Get your ass over here right now, snowflake."

Gray, again for the first time in his life, fought the urge to collapse. "Nah, I think I'll just stay here."

"Oh, no you fucking don't!"

Gray barely had time to throw his arms up and block the fist coming to his face. "What the fuck, man?! Why're you so worked up?"

Oh, shit. Wrong question. Gajeel's already crimson eyes turned a few shades darker. "Why am I so worked up?" he repeated, taking a step closer to Gray.

"Uh, yeah, that is what I just said. What, you got metal stuck in your ears or something?" Gray scowled at the man, itching to pound his head in.

"How dare you fucking touch her, you bastard? What, she your little toy now? Isn't that what sluts are for? Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Last time I checked, you weren't her keeper. Calm the fuck down, would you?"

Gajeel took another step closer. "Well, forgive me for looking out for a friend. Wouldn't want her to catch any weird _diseases_."

"The fuck you implying, bastard?"

"You can't just fucking use her like that, you dickhead! Have your brains finally frozen? Been hit too many times?"

"I'm not _using_ her. Fucking hell, Redfox. You honestly think that's the kind of thing I would do?"

" _You_ tell _me_!"

"No, how about _you_ explain!"

"You want me to explain?! I fucking will!" Gajeel backed Gray into a corner, "You're giving her false fucking hope! Sure, you may be fine now but we all know you'll get bored! How the fuck do you expect Juvia to just be okay with that, huh? Do you even realise how much she cares about you? No, you don't!"

Gray noticed that they were both breathing heavily, foreheads smashing together. "Is _that_ what you're worried about?!"

"Damn right I am!" Gajeel growled right into Gray's face.

Gray burst out laughing. Right there, facing the reincarnation of the devil himself, complete with tears of mirth and doubling over. "You honestly—" more laughter, "think that _Juvia_ —" was that a _snort?!_ "would just _let_ me use her?!"

"Huh?" Gajeel dumbly asked, and Gray laughed all the more.

"Look at her! Have you seen how fucking crazy powerful she is!? She could have my ass beat in seconds!"

Juvia promptly swooned. "Gray-sama _complimented_ Juvia!"

Gray stood up straight, shooting the woman a coy smirk before squaring up to face Gajeel. "Hey man, I get where you're coming from—don't think that I don't understand. But have a little more faith in the women of Fairy Tail, yeah? S'not like we're still in the Dark Ages or some shit. The women here are more equipped than _us_ sometimes, y'know?"

The Slayer stood dumbfounded for a few moments, and Gray felt like doing a celebratory backflip. Black Steel stunned by Gray fuckingFullbuster? He deserved an award or some shit. A nice big plaque with the words 'Successfully Achieved the Impossible by Silencing Earthland's Biggest Manly Man (read: Gajeel Redballs)' would suffice _perfectly._

Gajeel had finally recovered from the blow, but still was not ready to back down. With his arms crossed, the man regarded Gray with a steely glare and sneered, "She may be able to take care of herself, but I swear to _fucking god,_ snowball, if you hurt her I'll—"

Gray waved a dismissive hand at Gajeel, finishing the man's sentence with an obvious flair of flamboyance: "You'll rip my dick off, I get it."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye on this one."

And with a death-inducing scowl, Gajeel stomped away from the pair and straight to the bar—fucking _finally_. Gray was just about to walk— _strut_ — towards the request board, when Juvia flung herself at him with a breathy _'Gray-sama!'._

He barely managed to catch her in time, strong arms wrapping around her soft body rather clumsily. "Juvia?!"

"That was so _dreamy_ of Gray-sama!" she whisper-shouted into his neck, small hands tangling in his hair.

Gray rolled his eyes affectionately, rubbing her back with the hand not supporting her. "I was just speaking the truth, no need to overreact."

"No one's ever said that about Juvia before!"

"Yeah, well, be prepared to hear a lot of it."

An almighty yell and the sound of ice breaking hid her reply from prying Slayer ears, but Gray heard her quite clearly through Natsu's rampage:

"How would Gray-sama like it if Juvia were to show him just _how much_ she really appreciates him, hm?"

Gray grinned—after all, who in their right mind would turn down an offer like that? "Y'know, I'm starting to like the way you think, _babe_."

 _I like it how you do me, honey, I-I-I like it when you love me, honey._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _fin_**


End file.
